Peppermint Chat Room
Since this was requested, I thought I should try this out.....it's a chatroom but more of a roleplay. Anyone and everyone is allowed to join :). How To Start *click the "edit" button. Make sure it is not the pencil by this chapter. *There will be chapters that are empty that say "Peppermint Meets (Name)". Please replace (Name) with your character's name and a link to their page. It is alright if your character does not have a page though, so page link is optional. *All you need to is fill in "your characters name" with...your character's name xD. Then, have your character say a greeting to Peppermint. For example: Your character: Hello Peppermint! (then I will respond....) Peppermint: Hello there! and then the roleplay will start. From the conversation your and my character have, you will determine wiether your and my character are friends, lovers, rivals, enemies, or neutral. Thank you for reading! Chatrooms Peppermint meets Markus Markus the Technohound: Hey Pepper, how are you with settling in the base? Peppermint: Really well! Just getting my stuff unpacked n' such. Thank you so much for havin' me! Markus: '''Uh, that's great! Say, there's something going on at the Northern Beach, wanna come with? It could be um...a.... what's the word? '''Peppermint: Pshsh sure sounds awesome!!! And I beleieve the word you are looking for is "taco"; because that is what kinda mean I'll be treating you to! Let's go! Markus: '''UHhhhh..... s-sure -at the northern part of the Island- '''Peppermint: Whoot whoot! It's nice out here. Markus: ''' Well...I thought you'd like it..... I mean....the air out here is kinda salty but its really calm here. I came out here after being brought to the Island and said for them not to mess with it. '''Peppermint: Way cool.....*looks to the distance* Do ya think that water's cold? Markus: '''*already out of his suit and just in his pants he lifts her up bridal style* One way to find out eh? *he said running down to the beach* '''Peppermint: H-hey > U < *giggles*!!!! *press a button on her outfit and she's in a bikini* Alright let's go! Markus: *jumping into the water they both sink in a bit* Peppermint: '''Whoopy~! It is a bit chilly..... *hold Markus close* '''Markus: *holding Peppermint close, thier faces near each other* Eheh yeah! *swimming a bit he releases her until they were just holding hands* Peppermint: '''*giggles as she grips his hands and swims happily in the water* Hahaha~! '''Markus: *smiling he splashes her and swims towards the reef* Catch me if you can! *he said laughing.* Peppermint: *giggles* Hey, get back here! *swims to him laughing* Markus: *laughing he pops up behind her to hug her from behind* 'Got ya! *when he turned her around he started to blush and drift along with her in the water* ---- Peppermint meets Raidus [[Raidus 'Mercury' Atomos|'Raidus 'Mercury' Atomos]]: Raidus: '''So... Your name is '''Peppermint..... It's nice to meet you I guess Peppermint: '''Yep. Nice to meet you too; you must be Raidus, right? *smiles* '''Raidus: Yes.. My name is Raidus, I... don't really... Talk to people.. That much. At least... It's quiet... here. *blank expression* Peppermint: Hmhm ^ U ^ you seem like a great guy, Raidus. I don't talk to ta lot of people either to be honest..... Raidus: Alright... I suppose. You seem like... An individual... Who is... Pleasent to be... Around. *faintly smiles for a bit* Peppermint: '''^ U ^ so, we're friends? '''Raidus: '''Yes... We're friends... So what... Do you want... to do? '''Peppermint: Hmmm......how about we go fight some bad guys, or go save something, er......go eat some food..? I dunno. There's a whole lot to do! Raidus: Hm... You choose... You know... A lot more... About this place.... Than I... Do *smiles* Peppermint: *smiles* How about we go get somethin' to eat n' drink. I know this way past fabulous veggie dog place! Raidus: *ears perk up at the mention of food* Good... Idea. I... never had.. a.... veggie dog before. Lead... the way... Friend. Peppermint: Sure, right down the block! At the restaraunt..... Raidus: This place... looks nice... Plus I can... smell the food... It's heavenly. Thank... you. *smiling more noticeably* Peppermint: I'm happy~!!!!!! *smile bright and take his hand to the line* Alright~! There's so much to get; everything looks so good...... Raidus: *chuckles awkwardly* Hm.... I think i'll get five.... of the veggie dogs with extra.... mustard and relish. Peppermint: Whoa cool! I think I'll get two veggie dogs with ketchup and mustard. Say Raidus, you eat a whole lot how my dad used to eat in college! He told me he ate like 5 hot dogs, two orders of fries, and lots o' soda. Raidus: Sorry... I just have an accelerated... metabolism due to... the fact that... My body constantly.... Gives off radiation... My gloves... and boots are lined.... with lead in order.... to absorb the radiation i give.... Off, so no one... is harmed... Or killed... by the radiation... I give... Off. *pulls out his wallet and pays for the food* Peppermint: I know what you're talking about.....I'm sorry.... Raidus: You have... Nothing to... Apologize for... You didn't... Know, so you... Shouldn't be... Apologizing... Friend. *hugs peppermint* Peppermint: '''*hugs Raidus* Aw....> U < I'm happy~ '''Raidus: Thats... Good, I... wonder... what you... Can do? *starts eating his hot dogs* So... Good. You really... Know your... Way around... This city. Peppermint: There's alot of placs we can go- *falls* Ughgh.....*feels light headed* ---- Peppermint meets Saren [[Saren Arterius|'Saren Arterius']]: Saren: Oh man... A wanna be heroine! This is going to be a literal riot! Plus her name is Peppermint! *starts laughing as he sets a couple trees and the contents of a few trash cans on fire with a lighter* Peppermint: '''*jups as soon as she sees fire, putting it out with her ice + water powers* Whoa whoa! '''Saren: What gives! Your ruining my fun! *holds his left hand out as his scythe appears in a cloud of shadows and his axe appears in a purple flash of light in his right hand* I hope you can at least give me some form of entertainment! *laughs* Peppermint: That is exactly not what I'm here for, stranger. Who are you anyways? *builds a light blue shield around herself* Saren: Hm, I go by Saren Arterius, but man your a total buzzkill, won't even try to fight me. Oh well, I can take comfort in the fact that no one here can stop me! *laughs as he starts destroying federal property and trees, and a couple cars* Peppermint: Uhghugh! You're super annoying, you know that?! *contains him in a bubble, teleporting the both of them to a deserted area far far from civilization* Saren: Thank you, I try! *grins as he swings his scythe at the bubble, absorbing some of the water while dispersing the rest* Now, let me show you my trick *Peppermint's shadow starts to launch a long spike aimed at her back while Saren rushes at her with his scythe and axe (which is glowing a violet purple) with the intent to slah her mid section* Peppermint: '''*jumps super high, yet glad they were away from all the people* Alright Mr. Freaky pants, what do ya want? '''Saren: *mock offended* Mr. Freaky Pants!? Uh uh, it's Mr.Psycho to you! *starts rolling on the floor laughing* You talk like a prepubescent boy, its so funny! *continues laughing* Peppermint: Pubic whaaaaaaaat? Well, your nickname is Mr. Freaky pants, Mr. Freaky pants. So, there. Saren: So not only do you talk like a five year old, your about as smart as a couple of braindead chimpanzees. Wow, maybe someone should lock you up in a dark room! *laughs as he flips her off* Peppermint: No Im not!!!! *growls* You better not make me get mean!!!! Saren: Bring it on them!!! *grins madly as his axe glows a violet blue, sending off a wave of poisoned water at her when he swung the axe at her direction* No one ruins my fun!!!! Especially a dim witted dragon like yourself! *shouts maniacally* Peppermint: Well, at least i'm not Mr.Freaky pants like you! *dodges all hits* You're a reaaaaaal looney, mister! Saren: At keast i'm not a mentally defective freak like you are. *smirks as he dispels his axe in favor of the customized Smith &Wesson .44 Magnum with eight shot cylinder chamber that is holstered on his back* Suck on this! *whips out his .44 Magnum and fires off two .44 slugs at Peppermint* Peppermint: Who you callin' mental?! *holds up a shield, before collapsing* Uhugh...... Saren: '''Obviously you! *walks up to peppermint and slams his foot down on her wrist before firing four .44 magnum slugs at her shoulders, two for each shoulder* Heh! Pathetic, you couldn't even entertain me! *Saren just laughs as he walked away* '''Peppermint: *large bat wings spring out of her, tearing her shirt. She slowly rises up and her blue hair fades in purple tips covering her face. The ground shakes as rain pors down from the sky and she uncovers her wicked looking face. She smiles and her clothes become totally different* Impressed, small child? Saren: Looks like you might be interesting after all*grins, revealing his teeth and his baleful glowing red eyes* But since your going to do a form shift I might as well too. *drops his gun into his shadow where it dissapears* Now... Let the bloodshed begin! *His fur turns grey as he enters his bonemetal abyss form* Let's rock! *grabs a hilt on his waist and activates it, revealing it to be a sword composed entirely of dark matter* Peppermint: I'll give you a show you're to remember~*snaps her fingers and the ground dissapears to glowing red lava* Be careful~ *pulls out a long glowing katana* ---- Peppermint meets Aim the thylacine aim: "HI what's your name" has the stature and body of a 10 year old a broad sword strapped to his back a necklace with a black disk on it and a spear in a custom gun holster however anyone meeting him will get the vibe of a 8 or 9 year coming from him and he acts 8 to! Peppermint: Ah hello there! I'm Peppermint! What's your name fabulous peep? Aim: my name is Aim, miss peppermint Peppermint: '''Well hello, mister sir. Aim. Sir. *scratches her head as she confuses herself* Uuuuh.....Anyways! Whacha' dooooooin'? '''Aim: nothing much, hey do you want to play a game with me?? maybe tips *hopeful* ---- Peppermint meets Zapor Chao Zapor Chao: *playing with toy* Ok, the wadawr says to go 13 meters in...that diwection! *waddles and sees Peppermint* Hewwo! Peppermint: *gasps* Oh my goodness what a cutie-whootey~! Hello little guuuuy~! I'm Peppermint <3~! Zapor Chao: '''I'm Zapor Chao! *hugs Peppermint* '''Peppermint: *hugs Zapor* Aaahwww! You're the cutest little guy ever~! Zapor Chao: You my fweind now. We're having hard tacos later. Peppermint: Ooo, tacos!!!! I love tacos....All we need is guy named Bob, two pairs of pink sunglasses, and some peeps. The candies -w-. Zapor Chao: The candies! Peppermint: '''How about we go to the market and get some candy lil' guy? ---- Peppermint meets Charlot "Aussie" The Koal '''Charlot: 'Ello? Peppermint: 'Hia ^ U ^ /"! ---- Peppermint meets (name) '(your character's name here): ---- Peppermint meets (name) (your character's name here): ---- Peppermint meets (name) (your character's name here): ---- Peppermint meets (name) (your character's name here): ---- Peppermint meets (name) (your character's name here): ----